Smile
by xXMiaInoriXx
Summary: after a nasty breakup Kagome decides for some revenge...


Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.

" " talking

' ' thoughts

* * *

"Koga please don't go!" Kagome went for his hand but he wrenched it away from her grasp.

"Nothing you say Kagome is going to change my mind."

He walked out of her life...for now.

_When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day_

_ I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone_

"Kagome can you do this?" Inuyasha,one of her best friends asked.

"Yup!" She replied.

_one hour later_

The phone rang and Kagome ran from the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome." said his smooth silky voice.Kagome looked for venom and spit it out in her sentence to Koga.

"What would you want?" She said

"Well I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me...Please Kagome?I miss you."

"Oh really," Kagome thought and dabbled honey into her voice."Ok see you at Noon!" She quickly hung up the phone and called Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?...Yeah he just called...Yup the plan goes into effect..Bye!" she quickly got dressed and ran out the door.Smiling the whole way.

_ At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

She got to the coffee shop early and ordered Koga's coffee.Black.When it came she slipped in a laxative.Koga walked threw the door.When he spotted her he tried to give her a kiss but she dodged it and sipped her tea.

"You even got my coffee.You know me to well Kagome." He smiled and took the seat in front of her.She gave him a cold stare and took another sip.He took a big gulp of coffee and looked back into Kagome's face.

"You aren't still angry at me,are you?" Curiosity over came his suave voice.

_Meanwhile_

Inuyasha took his keys and scratched all of Koga's records.

' Thats what that mangy wolf gets for messing with _my_ Kagome.' he thought.He finished up the records and went to bedroom.He took clothes from a drawer amd stuffed them in a toilet.Inuyasha chuckled to himself and left his apartment door wide open.

_Cafe_

"Well yes of coarse I'm still angry!" She said.Fire was in her eyes.koga choked down another gulp of black bitter coffee.

_ Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell_

_ I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone_

"Koga I think I should go." Kagome stood and left the cafe.She quickly ran around the corner so she could laugh.

"I love Inuyasha.I would have never thought of this all by myself!" She ran to a small park across the street to look in the window.Koga took another sip of his coffee,payed and left.

Kagome decided to walk home.Knowing that a certain hanyou would be there waiting for her.

She was right.Inuyasha was sitting on her porch with a wide smile on his face.Kagome ran to him and he grabbed her and hugged her tight.Then he let her go.and looked into her eyes.

"Phase one.."

"Complete!"

_ At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

with koga

"What the..." He climbed the last stair to see that his door was wide opened."Was I robbed?" Koga walked in and saw everything trashed.Only thing that didn't seem touched was his records.Then he had the sudden urge to drop a snickers bar in the toilet.He ran and saw.

"MY CLOTHES!"

_A lot of hours later..._

Inuyasha drove himself and Kagome downtown to the hottest,bangin club right now.Club Rave.Him and Kagome went inside,excited to see the DJ for the evening.Upon entering they heard alot of booing at the lack of music.And far in the front at the dj booth you could clearly see Koga.His long black hair glistening in the flashing lights above them.The nervous expression on his face as he was explaining to his boss.

_At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile_

_ lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

Inuyasha clinked his arm around Kagome's waist.At first she was tense and nervous,but then calmed.It felt right.Koga defiantly wasn't the one for her.

Koga sighed and looked in to the angry audience.But a certain couple stuck out to him.They were jumping screaming and shouting.Actually they were kissing like it was the most romantic hot spot in the world.He squinted is eyes.He noticed the familiar black hair,and the triangular dog ears.They got him good.

He stared in awe,shock,and pain.they stopped their kissing and looked straight into Koga's eyes.They smirked and walked out of the club even more satisfied then when they arrived.

_Yeah just go ahead and smile..._

* * *

Yea so that was my first songfic ever..i think it sucks,but i'm gonna have to do alot of them when i continue with TAKE ME SERIOUSLY.So yeah telll me if you actually like it.

song:Smile-Lilly Allen


End file.
